


if you want it, scream it, shout it, babe (before I leave you dry)

by wcdewilsonn (oceanboys)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, And I'm Right, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gags, Gay Richie Tozier, I dunno if it's ''light'' but like. It's not intense I don't think lmao, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Riding, Service Top, Service Top Richie Tozier, Submissive Richie Tozier, You are welcome, and turning him into a sex-drunk mess, anyways I'm done lol, he's a bottom slut in all forms even when he's not getting dicked down, this fic is licherally just Eddie topping Richie from the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanboys/pseuds/wcdewilsonn
Summary: Richie wants to scream. He shivers, feeling Eddie’s soft hands run up his chest towards, whining when one of his nipples are pinched. He’s making soft uhn, uhn, uhn noises behind the gag, eyes half lidded. Everything feels electric, he’s on fire, coming closer and closer to his second orgasm of the night and fuck, he really doesn’t think he’s going to be able to handle any more than two orgasms. Eddie isn’t even close to being finished and Richie’s already heady with it all.Or: Eddie decides he's going to fuck his boyfriend until he's cum-stupid. It works.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 378





	if you want it, scream it, shout it, babe (before I leave you dry)

**Author's Note:**

> This probably shouldn't be my first work for the dumbass clown movie fandom, but here I am, posting a PWP work that took me only four hours to write lmao, and it's certainly one of my shorter works. Anyways, I'm a staunch believer of the Richie Is A Bottom take, but I am of the personal opinion that _if_ he were to fuck someone, it's while he's being a service top. The boy is a bottom in all forms, folks.
> 
> Title is from Doja Cat's _Say So,_ because it's a gay bop because I'm gay.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any typos or whatever, none of my shit is beta'd and I only had a quick squiz through to see if it was all aight.

Despite being present for the entire thing, Richie still doesn’t know exactly how he got here.

 _Here_ is balls-deep inside Eddie, hands tied behind his back with one of Eddie’s ties, as the man in question rides his dick on the lounge chair like it’s a rodeo show from heaven. Eddie had stormed in through the front door after getting home from work, pushed Richie against the kitchen counter where he had previously been sipping slowly at a cup of too-sweet coffee, and then proceeded to drop to his knees, take out his already hardening dick and swallow it down with no hesitation until Richie scrabbled at the back of his head and came down Eddie’s throat.

It was… a lot. 

“I wanna try something new,” Eddie had breathed against his lips after kissing him, the taste of Richie’s cum still lingering on his tongue. “You’ll like it, I think. I’ll _definitely_ like it.” And, well, Richie couldn’t say no to that.

“Sure, Eds, whatever you want.” And Eddie had grinned at him, sharp, and dragged him over to the chair, shucking their clothing as they went.Eddie had eventually gagged him with his own underwear after a few minutes of prepping himself above Richie (“Seriously, Eds, my dick isn’t _that_ big, you don’t need to act like a bowling ball’s gonna enter your ass.” “Beep _beep_ , Richie.”), which, okay, _hot_ . Richie has preferences, mainly involving Eddie’s thick cock splitting him open, and they hadn’t really tried it any other way until now. Because he _likes_ being the recipient, the bottom, whatever the fuck, he likes --

“You gonna be a good boy for me, Rich, and cum?”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck _fuck_.

Richie moans, nodding his head, the sound muffled by the makeshift gag. It feels so good, the slick, tight heat of Eddie’s ass clenching down on his dick, the way he’s still not in control even though it’s Eddie who’s taking him, still on the bottom.

“Of course you are, _such_ a good boy,” Eddie throws his head back and sighs, a breathy sound, as he twists his hips down, grinding against Richie’s cock. “Fuck, I’m going to just _use_ you all up, baby, keep you nice and wet for me. I’m gonna take _hours_ before I cum, and you’re just going to have to sit there and _take_ it, honey.”

Richie wants to scream. He shivers, feeling Eddie’s soft hands run up his chest towards, whining when one of his nipples are pinched. He’s making soft _uhn, uhn, uhn_ noises behind the gag, eyes half-lidded. Everything feels electric, he’s on fire, coming closer and closer to his second orgasm of the night and _fuck_ , he really doesn’t think he’s going to be able to handle any more than two orgasms. Eddie isn’t even close to being finished and Richie’s already heady with it all.

Richie whines loudly, hips stuttering up into Eddie, causing the shorter man to hiss and slam back down. He tugs at the tie binding his hands behind him, eyebrows drawing up as he starts shaking. Eddie laughs at him breathlessly, changing from a hard and short slapping rhythm to short grinds, barely lifting himself off Richie’s dick.

“You close, baby? You gonna cum?” Richie nods, leaning his head forward. Eddie obliges, kissing and nipping at his jaw all the way to a spot behind his earlobe, where he sharply tugs at the flesh with his teeth, making Richie moan wantonly again. “Fuck, you sound like _such_ a slut, sweetheart. You love this, don’t you? Love me using you, nothing but a hole to fuck into, or a dick to fuck myself on. You’re just here to make me feel good, hm?”

“Mmhph.” His affirmative sound gets a ringing laugh from Eddie, who lowers his head to bite a sucking bruise into Richie’s neck, rolling his hips. The slick, wet sounds of Eddie fucking him, no, using him, fill the room, and Richie can feel his abdomen begin to clench, a white-hot electric heat shooting down his spine and building around his cock. He pants behind the gag, forcing out high-pitched moans and whimpers that would embarrass him at any other moment. As it is, he’s too busy shouting through his orgasm, as it lashes through him lightning-quick. He feels himself twitch inside Eddie, his cum slicking their movements further.

“Mhm, you feel good baby?” Eddie slows his harsh grind to a slow and gentle movement, almost sweet. It’s still far too much for a freshly sensitive Richie, but he nods anyway, closing his eyes and nuzzling against Eddie’s sweaty chest, letting out involuntary breathy groans at the overstimulation. “That’s good, you’re so good. M’gonna keep using you though, nowhere _near_ done with you, baby.”

Richie nods again, attempting to push the “please” out as clearly behind the gag as possible, swallowing down his overwhelmed noises. God, does he want that. He wants Eddie to just _wreck_ him until he feels satisfied, until he’s ready to stop.

Everything feels warm, it’s _too much too much too much_ until it’s not, until the slow roll of Eddie’s hips and overstimulated whimpering from Richie’s gagged mouth give way to a faster, rougher fuck, Eddie going back to bouncing enthusiastically on his lap, tweaking at Richie’s red nipples, or sucking at his throat. Richie wants to touch him, wants to wrap his hands around Eddie’s leaking cock and _give_ him more, but he knows that even if his hands weren’t strapped tight behind his back, Eddie’d bat his hands away and tell him to _behave, be good, or I’ll have to punish you_. 

The thought makes him shiver.

He doesn’t know how long it is before his third orgasm rushes up to greet him, ripping through him faster than the others, beginning and ending quickly, until he’s shaking uncontrollably. Eddie cups his face between his hands and kisses everywhere, between his eyebrows, his cheeks, around his mouth where his underwear is soaked through and sopping. Rubs his clean-shaven face into Richie’s rougher, stubbled one.

“I’m going to take your underwear out, Rich. I wanna hear you, I want to hear you screaming my name.” Keeps pressing soft kisses into his skin, thumbs rubbing softly behind his ears. He’s still bouncing and riding Richie hard, hasn’t stopped to give Richie a break from his overstimulation like last time, ignores Richie’s pained noises from each thrust down onto his exhausted cock. “Will you beg for me? Beg me to stop fucking myself on you? You won’t, will you, ‘cause you’re a good boy, and you just want me to feel good, right?”

Eddie pulls out the gag, immediately grabbing Richie’s mouth and pushing down on his jaw with one thumb, opening it wide before he licks in, getting them both sloppy and wet with his spit. Richie moans into their kiss, before Eddie pulls back slightly, thumb rubbing and smearing the spit around his lower jaw.

“You look so wrecked, Richie,” he murmurs, a smug lilt to his voice. “Fucked stupid, you are.”

A punched-out groan leaves Richie at those words, teeth sinking into his swollen lip. “Please…”

“Please what? What do you want, baby?” Eddie drops down onto his lap, _hard_ , and Richie moans again, hips thrusting up. Eddie’s responds with a moan of his own, though it’s significantly less wrecked-sounding than Richie’s. 

Richie shakes his head. “Fuck, anything, Eds, just fucking.” He whines, throwing his head back against the chair’s head, trembling and grinding into the leather, overwhelmed. He almost dislodges Eddie with his uncoordinated and wild thrashing. “Anything, anything, anything, it’s too much, too good.”

Eddie growls, clamping his thighs against Richie’s own, and locking them together as he tries to stay on Richie’s squirming lap. He darts forward to bite and suck at Richie’s bottom lip, before kissing him deeply. “ _Stop_ moving. If I fall on my ass because of you, I’m going to kill you, dickhead.”

The snap back to Eddie’s normal, bitchy self has Richie laughing, unexpectedly. He pushes himself back down into the lounge chair, quivering with the effort to not shift under Eddie’s continued movements. He’s panting, teeth worrying into his bottom lip when he’s not letting out soft moans or pitchy groans. It’s embarrassing, and he wants more, wants that _good_ edge of humiliation and pleasure.

“Eddie,” he whispers, and the other man dips forward to kiss him, again, again, again, again. “Eddie, _please_.”

“I’m busy, baby,” he murmurs. “I’m using you up, remember?” Richie lets out another sigh, body exhausted and high strung. “You gonna come again?”

Richie nods, lets out a wail as Eddie clenches hard around him, sliding down the length of his cock slowly, before pushing back up and quickly falling back down with a loud _slap_ . It’s too much, too much for him. “Yours, I’m - _fuck_ , Eddie, I’m yours, keep using me, wanna be good for you, wanna be your toy.” He keeps babbling, incoherent, as Eddie grips at his shoulders, hard - nails digging in - and shoves himself up and down Richie’s dick, a soft _oh_ forming around his mouth.

“I’m close, Rich, baby, I’m - _oh,_ christ - I’m gonna cum, but I want -” Eddie groans deep in his chest, his hips doing a slight circle-dip thing that should be, by all rights, _fucking illegal_ , before fixing his brown eyes at him. “Want to you cum for me one last time, yeah, baby? Just one more time.”

Richie sobs, shaking his head. “Can’t. Whatever you want, anything you - god, Eddie - anything you want but I _can’t_ , I don’t have anything left.”

Eddie huffs, a moan forming around the sound. “Yes you do, baby, of course you do.” He pushes his thumb back into Richie’s mouth, using his fingers to keep it open, brushing against Richie’s tongue. “You want to be good for me, don’t you? You’re doing so well, such a pretty toy, just one more, Richie, let me have one more.”

Eddie grinds against his lap, again, and Richie howls, sobbing, as he cums again. He doesn’t even know if it’s dry or not, but hot pain-pleasure shoots through his body, sending his nerves haywire, and it’s only by sheer _will_ that he manages to keep his hips and body from thrashing again, keeps still enough for Eddie to continue those rolling motions of his hips, raising himself again and again, a litany of _good boy, good boy, you’re such a good boy, oh fuck_ breaking into the haze of Richie’s fucked-out daze, his moans and whines soundless now, throat working against the noises that don’t come. Watches, front row and centre, as Eddie finally grasps his hard cock, leaking and red, and strips it raw while he keeps riding Richie’s tired and limp body, before he yells and cums, streaks painting Richie’s panting, sweaty stomach and collapses into his chest.

Everything stills. There’s no sound other than their shared panting, and the soft noise of traffic outside their building. Richie breathes a shaky sigh, pushing his face into Eddie’s unfathomably soft hair, taking in the smell of his vanilla-scented shampoo. He grunts.

“ _Fuck_ , I think you fucked the soul outta me, Spaghetti.”

Eddie groans, smacks his shoulder. “Shut the _fuck_ up, I can’t believe you used that stupid fucking nickname after we’ve just had sex.”

“They don’t call me the Trashmouth for nothin’, sweets,” he says in his most obnoxious mobster voice. Eddie hits him again.

“Didn’t hear much talking from you, _sweets_.” Oh, and Richie actually blushes at that. “Had to do all the fucking work, as usual.”

“Shut up,” he mutters, pressing his face further into Eddie’s hair. “We’re not talking about that.”

“No? Don’t want to talk about how _oh, Eddie, I want to be your little fucktoy, oh, fuck me Eddie_!” Eddie’s rendition of Richie’s voice is insulting at best.

“Fuck off, I do not sound like that!”

“You sure fucking did when your dick was in me, jackass.” He can feel Eddie smirk into his shoulder, and he tuts.

“Okay, get off me if you’re going to insult me,” weakly pushing at a giggling Eddie, his own laughter pearling at the edges of his words. “You don’t get to use me as a body pillow if you’re just gonna break my heart. It’s _cruelty_.”

“Shut up, you dork,” Eddie laughs, finally pulling back so he can kiss Richie’s spit-swollen lips. His nose wrinkles. “You’re fucking gross, dude.”

“And who’s fault is that? Just think of how much ball sweat we’re going to have to clean off the chair.”

Eddie splutters. “ _Dude_ , fuck _off_ , that’s so fucking gross, don’t fucking say _ball sweat_ , oh my god.” Richie laughs.

“You’re too easy,” he says, maniacal grin softening into something softer the longer he looks at Eddie’s wrinkled nose. He raises a hand, brushing away a stray hair from Eddie’s face. “Love you.”

Eddie’s disgusted expression melts into a small smile, hand shooting up to clasp Richie’s to the side of his face, kissing his palm. He looks up at Richie from under his lashes. “I love you too.”

They keep smiling stupidly at each other, trading soft, lingering touches, before Eddie sighs and leans forward, kissing Richie one last time. “Come on,” he murmurs against Richie’s lips. “We need to clean up. This ball sweat isn’t going to clean itself, and there are several other fluids that need washing up.”

Richie huffs a laugh, grinning. “Sure thing, Eddie Spaghetti. Shower first, or deep cleaning the cum-grooves of the lounge?”

“You’re so gross,” Eddie whispers, eyes trained down to his lips, his own brushing against Richie’s again and again. And something tells Richie that Eddie doesn’t actually mean it. Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed and loved -- so please! Drop one by! It lets me know that I should continue writing. Come and visit me at my [tumblr](http://www.gayspocks.tumblr.com), I adore new followers and friends :)


End file.
